Mistletoe and Regrets
by ecv
Summary: This is a Secret Santa Fic for MoreBonesPlz. She asked for a reaction to Booth seeing Brennan kiss someone under the mistletoe. I hope my interpretation works for her.


A/N: This is a Secret Santa Fic for MoreBonesPlz. She asked for a reaction to Booth seeing Brennan kiss someone under the mistletoe. I hope my interpretation works for her.

All he wanted to do was ask her a question. Just a quick simple question. It was always that way; the innocent moves leading to bigger problems. Just when he thought everything in his world was perfect he walked around the corner and saw…

That.

Booth didn't care what Bones said. There had to be a way to reverse time. Or erase memories. It didn't seem like much of a request. Just erase the last five minutes or the entire morning, so he could go back to the way things were before.

Before that scene burned its way into his brain.

Before he saw Bones kiss another man. Before his entire mind, hell his entire world, blew up in front of him.

He hadn't taken the time to analyze what he'd seen. He hadn't even been able to form a coherent thought as he quickly rounded a corner and headed back toward his office.

He'd wanted to yell. To hit something. To hit someone. Not his beautiful wife, of course. Just the man who'd dared to touch her.

Running away seemed like the better option.

"I can't believe she did that," Booth muttered angrily. Files were slammed haphazardly to his desk, sending pens and pencils flying. "How dare she…why would she…?"

Paying no attention to the concerned glances being sent his way by the colleagues outside his office, Booth continued to slam things down in front of him. That was followed by the opening and closing of drawers, and eventually, by the slamming of the door to his office. Not that it slammed well, but he tried anyway.

"What happened to Agent Booth?" one of the agents outside the office whispered.

A snicker was the answer. "I think a better question is what did Dr. Brennan do to upset him so?"  
The first agent turned. "Dr. Brennan? I've never seen him this angry with Dr. Brennan. Sure, she frustrates him, but truly make him angry?"

A third agent approached, money already in his hand. "Twenty says he leaves to find her in less than half an hour."

More agents came forward, wallets and money in hand. Within seconds, an active pool was going, the time ranging from fifteen minutes to more than two hours. With something non-work related to keep them entertained, the agents settled in for what was sure to be an interesting few minutes.

With his back to the door, Booth was now angry at the disaster he'd just created on his desk. Attempting to regain control of both the files and his own emotions, he tried counting to ten, then twenty, finally giving up when he lost count on his way to fifty.

"She's got me so upset I can't even remember how to count," he said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes in frustration. Only to regret the choice when he was forced to relive what he'd just seen behind those closed eyes.

So he opened his eyes and watched his fellow agents try to secretly exchange money outside his office.

"Wow. Lots of great options," he groaned. Knowing he needed to distract himself from what he'd just witnessed, Booth chose to open a file, rather than gouge his eyes out.

The file was slammed closed minutes later when Aubrey slowly opened the door and tiptoed his way into the office. In his hand was a box of donuts, two already missing.

Lowering himself into a chair, Aubrey offered the snack. "Considering what's going on outside your office, I thought you might need some food."

"Food," Booth snapped. "What would I want food for?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I eat when I'm upset."

"You eat all the time, Aubrey. But I'll take a donut. I need something to do with my hands, otherwise I'm going to punch someone."

Careful to stay out of his reach, Aubrey passed the box of donuts. Watching his mentor, Aubrey contemplated asking what was wrong. It was clearly something to do with Dr. Brennan. That was what usually sent the office staff reaching for their wallets.

"So," Aubrey said in what he hoped was a casual voice. "How's the day going?"

The black look Booth sent his way let him know he'd failed miserably. "It's fine," Booth said, looking at the donut in his hand before throwing it back on his desk. "I don't want to talk about it."

Booth's attention was drawn to the outer office, where several more agents exchanged money. Disgusted, Booth went to the windowed wall and closed all the shades. "I take it that has something to do with me?"

Aubrey chewed his bite slowly, using it as an excuse not to answer. "I think," he said after swallowing, "they are betting on how long before you go to find Dr. Brennan."

Eyes changing from brown to black, Booth stomped his way back to his desk. "They aught to worry about their own relationships, not mine."

Aubrey snorted, then hurried to get another donut in order to avoid Booth's stare. "Just go talk to her," Aubrey suggested, casting a subtle glance at his watch. If he talked Booth out of his office in the next two minutes, he had a good chance of winning the pool. "You guys fight all the time but everything is always okay in the end. Just go talk to her."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Booth shook his head. "We don't fight," he said automatically. "I can't. Not right now. Maybe in an hour or so."

Concerned for both his partner and his money, Aubrey shook his head. "Whatever it is you said, or she said, or one of you did, is going to eat at you until you settle it. You aren't going to get any work done here. Go find her and talk to her."

Looking at the pile on his desk, Booth knew Aubrey was right. Shrugging on his coat, Booth opened the door to the office, prepared to leave.

"Aubrey," Booth said when he was in the outer office. He made sure his voice was loud enough to carry. "When you collect your winnings, I'm sure you'll be donating it to the Christmas fund to help the children of fallen agents. That was the point of talking me out of my office, correct?"

Fighting to hide the blush, Aubrey nodded. "Of course, Booth," he said. Waiting until Booth disappeared into the elevator before slumping into a chair, Aubrey held out his hand. "Let me hold it for just a minute guys," he whined, trying not to listen to his fellow agents laugh.

BbBbBb

"Bones?" Booth called, hesitating just inside the door of his wife's office. "I really need to talk to you."

Brennan, her face lighting up at a surprise visit from her husband, turned more serious at his tone. "Booth, what's wrong?"

He wanted to say nothing, but he couldn't lie to her. "I was here earlier and I saw you," he blurted out. "I saw you kissing that guy." Scuffing his feet, Booth finally forced himself further into the office and closed the door. "I know you don't always understand how things work, but you can't just go around kissing other guys."

Standing, Brennan swallowed the first words that threatened to come out of her mouth. It was clear to her that Booth was upset, but now so was she. "What exactly are you accusing me of? Since I clearly don't always understand how things work, I want to make sure I know what's going on."

Cringing at the anger growing in her voice, Booth tried to salvage a conversation he'd already screwed up. But he was angry, too. "I don't understand why you'd be kissing that scientist or whoever he was right in the middle of the lab. You won't even kiss me right in the middle of the lab and I'm your husband."

Coming around the desk, Brennan stood just out of his reach with her arms crossed across her chest. "He was a visiting scientist from another university. He was here to work with Hodgins. And apparently, he has a bit of a crush on Daisy."

"So why was he kissing you?" Booth snapped. "And why were you kissing him back?"

Brennan chuckled, which only infuriated Booth more. "I can't believe you find this funny. You kissed another man," he cried. Turning on his heel, he headed back toward the door. "I knew it was a mistake to try and talk to you about this."

"Stop, Booth," Brennan commanded and to her relief, Booth listened. "I think you've misunderstood several things here. And when this is done, you are going to owe me a rather large apology."

Turning, he came back toward her. "I'm going to owe you an apology?" The disbelief was so clear on his face. Brennan had no trouble reading the emotion.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was so confident, Booth started to doubt his anger. What colossal mistake had he just made?

No, he hadn't made a mistake. He'd seen Bones, her lips pressed to another, with his own eyes. The mistake was hers.

"First," Brennan began, "that scientist kissed me, not the other way around. He hung some mistletoe from the ceiling and asked Daisy to come help him. But Daisy was busy, so I came instead. He grabbed me and started kissing without checking to make sure I was the intended target."

"Second," she continued, when Booth opened his mouth to speak. "I didn't kiss him back. In fact, when he figured out something was wrong and pulled away, I used the opportunity to flatten him."

Booth fought the urge to smile. "Flatten him?" He wondered if Angela could pull up the video for him.

Brennan shrugged. "Is that the wrong term? Clearly, I'm having trouble understanding a lot of things today."

"Bones," Booth said, the anger gone from his voice. He was moving straight into pleading now. No sense even trying to explain himself. There was no explanation.

Well, maybe there were a couple. But she wouldn't want to hear it right then.

"No," Brennan said, holding up her hand. "Don't even try. It's apparent, from the evidence, that you don't understand. I married you. I love you. I don't go around kissing random scientists or random men for that matter. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. The fact that you thought anything less is highly insulting."

"I'm a guy, Bones," Booth tried. "When I saw you, I just didn't think. I should have just said something then."

Bones continued to stare at him, her arms still crossed. "You're right. You should have just asked me. But you didn't." Shaking her head, she returned to her desk and turned on her computer. "I'm sorry, but I'll be too busy for lunch today."

Staring at his wife for a long moment, Booth finally nodded his head and turned toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder one time to catch Bones brushing at her cheeks, but she never looked up at him.

Realizing that his jumping to conclusions had hurt his wife's feelings, something that felt similar to crushing his own heart, Booth walked slowly out of the lab, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. He didn't care what it took, he'd fix this.

BbBbBb

Brennan arrived home late that evening. At first, she'd stayed away because of her anger with Booth, but after taking some time to think about it, she'd begun to understand why he'd been so upset.

And knowing her husband as well as she did, Brennan had been forced to admit she'd probably been lucky he hadn't hit the man. Not that he needed to; she'd taken care of that action herself.

She'd at least been polite enough to wait until he picked himself back off the floor before banning him from her lab.

There were certain things that just shouldn't happen at her institution. Being kissed by a random man that wasn't her husband was definitely one of them.

Her keys rattled in the bowl next to the door as she called to her family. It wasn't so late the children should be in bed already, and Brennan was a little surprised to not hear the sound of little feet running toward her.

"Booth?" she called, walking a little further into the house.

Only to stop and stare at the scene that greeted her.

The lights in the house were low, some illumination coming from the Christmas tree in the corner. The rest came from the battery operated candles covering every flat surface in the room.

After having children, fake candles seemed like a better bet. Right then, the glow, despite the fact it wasn't real, was surprising beautiful.

"Booth?" she called again, a little louder. He finally appeared, a glass of wine in his hand.

"What is all this?" she asked, taking the offered glass from him.

"An apology," he said simply. "Max has the kids tonight. It's just us." His face was hopeful.

She shook her head. "None of this is necessary, Booth. I understand why you were mad. Even if you should have just asked me."

He reached forward and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "I saw red, Bones," he said softly. "I was so angry, I didn't think. I just walked."

Not speaking, Brennan took a sip of her wine before finding a place to set her glass. She could see some of the food Booth had prepared for dinner and it looked like all of her favorites. Her husband was definitely feeling guilty.

"I love you," she declared softly. Taking both his hands in hers, she squeezed them tightly. "I could never," she said, struggling to find the words. "I've told you this before," she finally muttered, frustration leaking into her voice.

Using the grip on his hands, Booth pulled her into his arms. "It took us so long," he said. Pulling back slightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And we've been through so much. I worry sometimes that you want something a little more…"

"Normal?" she filled in for him. "I had a chance at normal, Booth. I let all those chances pass me by. I chose you. It's always been you."

Tilting her head back, she allowed Booth to kiss her, to possess her in a way that only he could.

"If we don't stop now," she said a little breathlessly, "that food is going to get cold."

"It's already cold," he admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. "I was so nervous I started it way too early. We can reheat it."

But Brennan shook her head. "Those candles and tree are too romantic to pass up. I think you should grab a blanket or two and you can show me exactly how much you love me."

"There isn't that much time in a lifetime, Bones."

"I know," she said with a smile that sent his blood racing. "You better get started."


End file.
